


【坤农】As Sweet As You Are

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】As Sweet As You Are

蔡徐坤*陈立农  
甜腻腻的小情侣日常罢了，肉渣，不喜勿入  
圈地自萌，我流OOC

祝沙雕糖和语LS（后天）生日快乐，也感谢阿鸟提供的一些场景，这篇对我来说写得快要心肌梗塞的甜文对两个甜文写手来说可能甜度并不够，希望别嫌弃

 

09:00  
当闹铃响起来时，蔡徐坤的第一反应不是蒙着被子继续做梦，而是右手捂住侧着埋在自己怀里的陈立农的耳朵，左手摸出去用指纹解锁终止声音和震动。  
感觉到陈立农柔软的头发又在自己脖子处蹭了蹭，蔡徐坤伸手摸着陈立农的后颈，“起床了农农。”  
刚睡醒时蔡徐坤的声音带着一种低低的性感，陈立农被摸得舒服，像猫一样循着那大手的方向往后仰，然后暴露出来的喉结被蔡徐坤含住，让半梦半醒的陈立农皱着眉头想躲，被蔡徐坤不重不轻地咬了一口才猛然惊醒。  
“干嘛啦！”  
陈立农双手捂着脸在床上扭了几下，早安吻都是骗人的，蔡徐坤这个烂人还自己梦境的最后一秒是被狮子咬住。  
“今天不是要参加Amy的婚礼吗，不去了吗？”  
“去！”陈立农一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，“我要亲眼见证她和你没有复合的可能。”  
“诶，哪来的复合，虽然她以前喜欢我但我跟她并没有交往过。”蔡徐坤戳戳陈立农的额头，眼神顺着他昨晚被自己亲出红痕的胸膛一路往下，顺着少年紧实的腰线消失在白色的被子下。  
“可是你给她抄过歌词。”  
“我还给你写过歌呢。”  
“对，而且10:03发的。”  
陈立农笑嘻嘻地倒回床上，想到当时蔡徐坤给的惊喜一句话又把自己哄高兴了，蔡徐坤这种大男人主义的狮子男从来不会把爱你挂在嘴边，却从来不放过任何表达爱意的机会。  
“那你还吃醋。亲一个。”  
“不要。“

其实两个人都知道，不亲只是因为还没刷牙呢。  
陈立农站在镜子前，手里拿着电动牙刷都懒得动，认真地在乔自己的发型，力保每一根头发都在正确的位置。  
所以蔡徐坤突然从后面抱住他的时候，陈立农吓得差点把嘴里的泡沫一口吞下。  
虽然这个草莓薄荷味的牙膏确实闻上去很好吃的样子。  
“你干Sen么…”陈立农往后顶了下胳膊表示不满，却也不想挣开环在自己腰间的手臂。  
“好好刷牙，每天吃那么多巧克力，迟早蛀牙。”蔡徐坤把脸埋在陈立农肩膀上，闻着自家小孩身上淡淡的香味觉得无比满足…以前他总是觉得如果陈立农再矮一点也不错，这样他就可以像少女漫画女主角一样踩在自己脚上刷牙了，但现在他觉得这个高度抱起来也是挺顺手的。  
可能只要是陈立农，无论高矮胖瘦都适合被他拥抱吧，那么大只揉进怀里却怎么都能舒服地把自己的心填满。  
刷完牙的陈立农看着镜子里蔡徐坤因为洗脸而扎上去的刘海，忍不住笑，“诶坤坤你这个小揪揪翘得很精神吼。”  
“还有更精神的地方呢。”  
下一秒蔡徐坤的手顺着陈立农身上宽大白衬衣的下摆摸进去，掐了一下陈立农的腰窝，刚刚还比自己高一截的人身子一软伏在花岗岩的洗漱台面上，因为抵在自己大腿根的那个精神抖擞的东西而发出一声惊叫。  
“流氓哦。”陈立农忍不住脸红，想挥开蔡徐坤却被窟得更紧了。  
“谁流氓？”蔡徐坤一巴掌拍在陈立农屁股上让人乖乖闭嘴，“裤子都不穿，是不是该罚？”  
蔡徐坤揉着对方臀肉的同时用膝盖把陈立农试图并拢的长腿撑开一些，看了一眼洗漱台上的瓶瓶罐罐发现没有套还是决定先不真的进去了，免得因为要清洗而迟到的话小孩一定会责怪自己，炙热的性（）器挤进小孩两腿中间，按着陈立农的腰靠着摩擦光滑紧致的大腿内侧肌肉解决了早上的欲（）望。

两人急急忙忙换完衣服走进车库时陈立农故作不满地抱怨蔡徐坤让他没时间吃早餐了，蔡徐坤斜了一眼坐上副驾驶的陈立农，“乖，回来再喂饱你。”  
“诶我Suo的不是仄个！”  
陈立农没忍住拍了一下蔡徐坤的手，以前他是自己男神的时候怎么没发现这人这么没脸没皮的呢…哦不对，现在的蔡徐坤也是自己男神。  
改口才不是因为蔡徐坤还是顺手给自己带了三明治和草莓牛奶。  
“干嘛不走？”陈立农奇怪地看了一眼没发动车子的蔡徐坤，下意识地舔了一下自己的嘴唇。  
蔡徐坤凑过去结结实实地在陈立农嘴上像盖章一样亲了一口，发出响亮的一声，“等早安吻啊。”

12:00  
一进到教堂，总觉得一切行为都变得神圣。  
蔡徐坤看着陈立农这个多动症儿童难得老老实实地坐在椅子上，就像第一次参加盛大表演晚会一样屏住呼吸，眼睛认真而虔诚地看新郎新娘交换戒指。  
蔡徐坤感觉陈立农的手在座位下悄悄碰了自己，然后两个人手一相握，就会自然而然地变成十指相扣的状态。  
“你也想办一场婚礼吗？”蔡徐坤问他。  
陈立农垂下头轻轻地笑，“法律不允许Ne，又不是找彦俊当男友。”  
这种时候还提别的男人，蔡徐坤气得直接想要甩开手，却被陈立农扣得死死的。“你去找他当你男朋友吧。”  
“我也想找男朋友，可Si我老公不准诶。”陈立农一副伤脑筋的语气，却是笑得无比得意地看着难得被他的情话撩到的蔡徐坤，下垂眼眯成弯弯的两条缝，比教堂周围的花香更甜。  
靠，真TM犯规。  
蔡徐坤哼了一声转过头去，嘴角忍不住勾起的笑却出卖了他的好心情，要面子好耍帅的陈立农鲜少这样喊他，可能是被这浪漫的场景感染了，反正暴躁起来谁都不敢惹的蔡徐坤真不想承认自己被一句“老公”轻松地哄得心情舒畅。  
等下个假期就把陈立农抓出国领证吧。  
在陈立农咬着勺子在自助餐会上纠结是先吃蓝莓慕斯蛋糕还是巧克力冰淇淋时，蔡徐坤已经在盘算着在哪个国家陈立农的年龄可以合法领证。  
“坤坤…你为Sen么这样盯着我，我又不是吃的。”

15:00  
每天都嚷嚷着诗与远方，真的好不容易能有个悠闲的周末下午了却只想窝在家里。  
虽然有钟点工定时打扫别墅，但亲自动手整理家里也是难得的生活情趣，陈立农因为害怕蔡徐坤的灰尘过敏发作而抢过鸡毛掸子，虽然嘴上说的是“因为我比坤坤高嘛”。  
下场当然就是被蔡徐坤推倒在沙发上恶狠狠地亲了一顿，告诉他再高，躺平了都一样。  
于是蔡徐坤的任务变成了给浴缸消毒，他一边擦拭着圆形浴缸的缸壁一边像想起什么地喊了一声陈立农，然后以为蔡徐坤出什么事了的陈立农三步并作两步地跳进来问他怎么了。  
“诶农农我们要不要把这个缸台再包个恒温的软瓷边吧。”  
“怎么啦？”  
“上次在这里做完你腰都青了。”  
“滚蛋啦！”  
陈立农恼羞成怒地把橡皮鸭子丢向坏笑的蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤躲过去的时候撞到手摸上了淋浴控制面板，花洒“滴”一声被打开，温热的水瞬间把陈立农身上淋湿了。  
“诶你很讨厌诶…”  
“正好累完了冲个澡。”  
“你…你干嘛脱啦！”  
“一起洗啊。过来。”  
蔡徐坤看着陈立农湿透的白衬衣贴在身上透出蜜色的肌肤和胸前粉色的乳（）头就觉得对方是湿透了，而自己是被点着了。  
蔡徐坤喜欢下花洒下捧着陈立农的脸接吻，脸上的水不断地往下流然后又被不断地亲去，对方嘴里淡淡的甜味却一点不会被冲淡。  
一开始陈立农还不乐意，后来被吻得腿软，干脆自己也不再扭捏地投入进去，把蔡徐坤的刘海往后梳，手指一寸寸地划过恋人立体精致的五官，让身体都有属于自己的记忆。  
衣服都脱了，在浴室里亲着亲着又免不了擦枪走火，洗完之后蔡徐坤其实又要重新整理一下浴室就是后话了———比如要把KY放进浴室，不然沐浴露用得太快了。

18:00  
事实证明餍足的蔡徐坤总是非常好说话，难得地同意了陪陈立农去吃很久没吃过的麻辣香锅，要知道平常他是不准小孩吃这种刺激肠胃的东西的。  
“两份里脊，两份墨鱼花，两份…”陈立农在菜单上刷刷地打着勾，嘴里念念有词。  
“我们两个人诶。”正在埋头刷手机的蔡徐坤还是忍不住提醒了一句，他倒不是心疼钱，他怕贪嘴的陈立农一次吃太多又撑得不舒服。  
“对哦。”陈立农顿了一下，咬了咬下唇，“不好意思我改一下，三份里脊，三份墨鱼花…”  
…敢情刚刚是陈立农一个人吃的两人份啊？  
这辈子可能体会不到和陈立农分享第二杯半价的浪漫了。  
算了算了，能吃是福，而且下午消耗太大了是该补一点。  
这小孩怎么那么能吃还这么瘦呢。  
蔡徐坤哭笑不得地看着小男友，心路历程已经在陈立农头都不抬的几分钟里转了九曲十八弯而对方毫无察觉，毕竟陈立农钻研菜谱的样子比他做作业认真百倍。

说起来，虽然蔡徐坤不赞成经常吃这种食物，但是还是蛮有纪念意义的——两个人的告白就发生在这一点都不奢华浪漫的地方。  
当时蔡徐坤忍不住往陈立农碗里不停地夹肉，陈立农吃得腮帮子鼓鼓的更像兔子了，终于在看到蔡徐坤把最后一个牛肉丸都夹给自己时恍然大悟，“坤坤…你是不是喜欢我啊？”  
然后最后一颗牛肉丸光荣地从蔡徐坤筷子间飞了出去，咕噜咕噜地滚到了陈立农碗边。  
“是啊。”  
蔡徐坤从来没想过自己的告白会这么轻易地就给出去了，一点惊喜和情调都没有不说了，陈立农还就呆呆地看着他一时间没有反应。  
“那我喜欢你，你答不答应啊？”  
陈立农突然笑起来，“Emmm”了半天摇头晃脑不说话，低下头扒饭，能听到他压抑在喉咙间的吃吃的笑。  
笑什么笑，之前问你十八岁时想干嘛也是这样意味深长的笑，这喜欢卖关子的小孩怎么这么臭屁呢。  
蔡徐坤装作不高兴地把香锅往自己的方向拖。  
“不答应就别吃了。”  
“诶你仄个烂人…答应啦。”  
“好好说一次。”  
“…我也喜欢坤坤。”  
“乖，（响指）服务员麻烦帮我去隔壁打包一份草莓蛋糕，剩下的钱你留着就好谢谢。”

21:00

“呀！丞丞你有没有药快给我一点！”  
“不要把车给Justin开！上次就翻车Ne！”  
“诶对面那个人在水里！”  
网瘾少年陈立农晚上的日常就是玩游戏，王者荣耀拿完五杀就丢一边了，最近沉迷吃（）鸡，抱着手机他头枕在用笔记本电脑处理公务的蔡徐坤的大腿上，成功吃（）鸡时激动地一下子坐起来，直直地把自己脑门撞到了蔡徐坤下巴。  
“嘶…”  
“啊好痛！坤坤…你…没事吧？”  
蔡徐坤吃痛地揉了揉下巴，看着从对方耳朵那边滑落的耳机，顺势一人一只给自己带上，同时伸手帮某个笨蛋揉揉额头。  
“巨农你咋了！吃个鸡不用那么激动吧！我们仨配合默契是常有的事！你是不知道，带坤哥才是难打呢，他追空投的架势我的妈…”  
“哦？”  
“…（沉默一秒后求生欲的爆发）那个架势巨他妈无敌帅！一看就知道是我们老大！”  
“呵呵。”  
“（搜肠刮肚继续夸）一看就知道是陈立农的男人！”  
“（突然高兴）听你继续贫，下了。”  
蔡徐坤把陈立农的游戏和语音聊天都下线了，某个听到他们对话憋笑憋得肩膀都在耸动的小朋友终于笑出魔性的笑声，“哈哈哈哈哈丞丞肯定被你吓死了啦！我都可以想象他的表情！”

然而陈立农被没收了手机仍然不肯乖乖入睡，其实他平常都是最早戴上眼罩休息的那一个，但和蔡徐坤独处的悠闲时光实在太少了，他都舍不得用来睡觉了。  
蔡徐坤只好抓过枕边的小黄人玩偶，这还是他们一起去环球影城时自己投篮赢给他的，做出蹂躏玩偶的残暴动作，“快睡，不然我撕票了。”  
陈立农愤然抗议，“吧啦嘟 呜啦巴啦…”  
蔡徐坤吐吐舌头反驳，“哪吧哪呜 巴拿拿呜啦…”  
被命运扼住咽喉的真·小黄人：MMP。  
陈三岁和蔡五岁用小黄人语交流了几句，最终是陈立农笑着乖乖闭上眼睛，“好了啦，Sui觉啦，幼稚。”  
“也不知道谁才是最幼稚的那个。”蔡徐坤无奈，他还不是在陈立农面前才那么幼稚。他关掉床头灯，翻身把陈立农揽在怀里，却发现那人死命地要背对着他朝床的边缘挪动。  
“我不幼稚的啦…我心里年龄至少30岁！”陈立农虽然嘴上这样说着，全身上下却散发着“夸我成熟不然不给你抱”的气息。  
然而蔡徐坤最知道怎么治他了，这种时候要是顺着他那陈立农肯定尾巴翘老高地蹬鼻子上脸，于是蔡徐坤只是懒洋洋地数了几声数，“我数三声你自己考虑，一，二…”  
“二点五！”于是陈立农赶紧滚回蔡徐坤怀里，“叭”一声亲在男友嘴上终止他的死亡倒计时，然后被蔡徐坤掐了一把屁股表示小小的惩罚。  
如果敢睡觉时和自己闹脾气，那他最好做好今晚都别想睡的觉悟…有过被收拾的前车之鉴的陈立农是不敢轻易碰老虎胡须的。  
蔡徐坤温柔而虔诚地在陈立农额头上印下一吻，“晚安农农。”  
我不在的时候，你心理年龄30岁挺好的，这样别人不容易能欺负你；至于在我面前的时候，就算30岁也是我的老可爱，但我眼中你始终是个3岁不能更多的可爱鬼。  
“晚安坤坤。”陈立农轻轻地回应着蔡徐坤，贪婪地呼吸着恋人身上令他安神的薄荷香。  
其实哪有那么多宏伟的愿望，陈立农在心里默默祈祷着，自己在或不在蔡徐坤身边的每一天，祝他早、午、晚都安。

24:00

并没有什么惊天动地的大事，只不过是太过珍惜两个大忙人可以腻在一起在一起的每一分每一秒。  
那个被蔡徐坤刻了KN两个字母的木制钟表在轻轻滴答，伴随着两人均匀的呼吸声，让轻风给人送去好梦。  
幸福就是很简单的，在他怀里安睡又在他身边苏醒就已经是美好到可以让人感谢上帝的一天。  
再小的日常也能因为对方变得温暖甜蜜，这大概就是爱情的魔力吧。

END

小剧场：  
小天使一号：我试着记下坤农夫夫秀恩爱的次数，然后我计数器爆炸了  
小天使二号：我试着测试坤农夫夫的善良程度，然后我墨镜炸裂了  
大天使（面无表情）：因为你们心里缺少Balance  
坤农夫夫：（无辜）我们只是很平常地过了一天而已啊？

真正的END

 

写这种甜度爆表的文（对我个人来说）简直堪称羞耻Play了（捂脸）  
感谢鸟类朋友提供的一些场景  
希望能起到一点点慰劳大家的作用，百度投票辛苦了，最后两三天请坚持 


End file.
